


Agreement

by nihilvanum



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: A gentleman's words is a binding contract. Except, they're probably not the gentlemen one would imagine.





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Explicit sex, I guess?
> 
> Happy birthday, [TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite)!!
> 
> Beta'd by the comma-loving, amazing [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion). Any additional errors are all my fault.
> 
> All feedbacks are loved.

Freddie tilted his head back eagerly exposing more of his neck to Danny, silently begging for lips, tongue and teeth, at the same time Danny's two well-lubed fingers breached him. It was a deftly practised dance for them, this familiar foreplay. With the tip of his tongue, Danny traced the often traveled path from clavicle up to earlobe humming softly while savoring the salty tang of Freddie's skin.

"So you agree to the terms?" Danny's question was filled with unbridled anticipation.

Steve knew how non-verbal and desperate Freddie became once they put something inside him -- fingers, tongues, or cocks, it didn't matter. Freddie swallowed - obviously trying to gather his voice and visibly forcing his half-shut eyes open to gaze up at Danny - and grunted out, "Just once."

"Just once --" Danny smirked, pausing for a second as Freddie choked out a loud moan before continuing, "-- every six months."

The signs of Danny brutally targeting Freddie's prostate to coerce the agreement out of him didn't go unnoticed by Steve. Freddie's death glare at Danny would be a lot more effective if he wasn't slack jawed with pleasure.

"Fuck --" Another shudder went through Freddie forcing him drawing in a deep breath. "Fine, you fiend. Just -- just fucking do it. I'll do it."

Danny always got what he wanted when it came to sex. At this moment, the affections filling up Steve's chest almost overwhelmed the lust.

* * *

Freddie's hands on Steve's hips tethered Steve to the moment while Danny's hands leisurely moved up and down Steve's straining thighs gently kneading the muscles.

Freddie was big. His cock felt so much bigger than in Steve's hands or in his mouth. Steve was frequently accused of being hard-headed and he would grudgingly concede his determinedness was misunderstood. He had wanted to get Freddie's big cock in him ever since he first saw it and Steve wasn't giving up now. Not when Danny finally helped _convince_ Freddie to top for the first time in his life.

Following a brief reprieve after the fat, blunt mushroom head of Freddie's cock had popped in under persistent pressure, Steve exhaled slowly after taking a deep breath. Pulling his ass further apart with his hands, Steve restarted his descent down the cock that had plagued his dreams for years.

"Yes, Steven. You're doing so damn well, babe," Danny breathed. "That big cock is all yours to take. Your hole looks so pretty stretching over it. Can you feel it splitting you in half? Does it feel good, babe, to be so full?"

Steve trembled all over visualizing the vivid picture Danny was painting with his words. "Does it burn hot? Freddie - our Freddie - is already halfway, but you want more, right? You won't stop until you've got it all. It just keeps going on and on, doesn't it? It's so huge and you're loving it. You're such a fucking size queen. Freddie's and my beautiful size queen."

The litany of filthy praises from Danny kept flowing, as if the long awaited invasion of Freddie's cock into Steve's body, and stretching him to the limits wasn't enough to make him flying apart. The fullness, the burning, and Danny's words in combination were rapidly pushing Steve towards the edge, and Freddie wasn't even all the way inside him yet.

Steve was in a zone and he kept sinking down. It wasn't until he felt a tongue licking on his lower lip where he was biting hard to concentrate did he notice his eyes had slid shut. Blinking them open, he saw Danny in front of him. With a soft groan Steve let the probing tongue in tasting blood, and his brain registered he might have bitten down too hard. Chancing a glance downward, Steve saw Freddie's head turned sideways with his mouth halfway down Danny's length sucking greedily and his eyes closed in his own cock-sucking heaven.

Noticing Steve's opened eyes, Danny withdrew from the kiss letting Steve gather his senses. Only then could Steve feel that Freddie's legs were pulled up, and his thighs were up against Steve's lower back holding him up. Danny cracked a grin at Steve before reaching down a hand to gently pat on Freddie's cheek, "You can start now, babe."

Freddie moaned in response, sending vibrations up through Danny's cock and yielding a soft curse from him.

Steve felt like the bed dipped before his whole body was lifted up in the air a little, and a jolt of pain/pleasure shot through him tipping him forward. In a flash, Danny put a steadying arm went around Steve's upper body and Steve's reflexes kicked back in enough to grab onto Freddie's pecs stopping his forward fall. Steve instinctively pinched Freddie's nipple, making Freddie buck wildly underneath him.

It was instinctively clear to Steve, that he would never forget this first time riding Freddie. Even if he would likely pass out from his fastly approaching orgasm.

* * *

Later, Danny would remind a sore, thoroughly fucked out Steve that Freddie agreed to fuck Steve again in six months.

Perhaps Freddie would be amenable in changing the agreement period to three months, if Steve and Danny DP'd Freddie more frequently like he had been asking.


End file.
